No Longer The Same
by R27-Shipper-4Ever
Summary: As soon as Seirin won against Rakuzan, Kuroko left for 2 weeks. 2 weeks has passed yet, he hasn't come back yet. He didn't answer his phone. His house was empty. Not even Akashi can find him. He simply... vanished.


**I'm sorry? Ahaha... well, I just couldn't bear my writing so I had to improve. And here it is! Nothing much changed but I added some things. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

-_After Seirin won against Rakuzan_-

"So in conclusion, we'll be celebrating our victory tomorrow!" Riko exclaimed happily. "Ano ...about tomorrow, I won't be able to come." Kuroko said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Eh? Why is that?" Riko challenged. "I... an emergency came up." Kuroko said. However , Riko didn't miss the slight pause he did. "When will you be back? We'll celebrate once your back." Riko asked. "I'll be back around 2 weeks. You also don't need to postpone it." Kuroko quickly answered as if he's in a hurry. "Okay ... but we'll still be waiting." Riko said. "Thank you, I'll see all of you after 2 weeks." Kuroko said and disappeared. "Where's Kuroko?" Kagami asked after Kuroko left. "He'll be gone for 2 weeks- " Riko started to say. "Eh?! Why?!" Some of them said. "due to family matters." Riko finished. "As if I'll accept that excuse-" Kagami started but Riko glared at him and he stopped. "Fine." Kagami said in defeat.

* * *

-_With the GoM-_

"Geez... what could he want now?" Aomine said and snapped his phone shut. After several minutes he finally met up with the others. "Aominecchi! Why are you here!" A certain blonde idio- Kise exclaimed. "He is obviously here for the same reason." Midorima said while holding his lucky item. "Did Aka-chin summon you too, Mine-chin?" Murasakibara asked. "Where is Akashi anyway?" Aomine asked. "Daiki" Akashi said with a one-more-word-and-I'll-kill-you aura. "A-akashi! I didn't notice you! You were just too shor-" Aomine said. 'Baka' both Kise and Murasakibara thought while Midorima resisted the urge to facepalm. "What was that Daiki?" Akashi asked and smiled, not the good one but one which promised torture. 'Uh-oh' was what Aomine thought. While Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara thought "He's going to take a vacation in Hell"

"I didn't mean it! I swear!" Aomine protested. But unfortunately, his protests were in vain, Akashi simply smiled once again and held up his scissors-"Oh God! Where did he-!"

Snip

"Hey! Help me out here!" Aomine shouted to his fellow Miracles.

"Sorry Mine-chin , I'm eating" Murasakibara said while munching on his Pocky.

Snip

"Hey! I'm going to die here!" Aomine shouted again.

"Don't worry Aominecchi! We'll visit your grave!" Kise said

"Virgo ranked last today" Is what Midorima said

Snip

And shouts of terror and begging were heard.

* * *

Time Skip

-_With Kuroko_-

**"Come si può essere così avventato?" **(How can you be so reckless?) Kuroko said in exasperation. **"Mi hanno sparato solo. niente fatale"** (I was only shot. Nothing fatal) Tsuna tried to reassure his brother. **"Dice la persona che è riuscito a farsi sparare per tre volte, quasi avvelenato una volta, pugnalato quattro volte in una settimana?"** (Says the person who managed to get shot three times , almost poisoned one time , stabbed four times in one week?) Kuroko challenged. **"Hey! Ti hanno sparato cinque volte, pugnalato tre volte, e andavi a destra nella trappola e di un'imboscata!" **(Hey! You got shot five times, stabbed three times and walked right into trap and ambushed!) Tsuna countered. Both brothers stared at each other for awhile and laughed.

**"Sono passati due anni dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto no?"** (It's been 2 years since I last saw you no?) Kuroko said. **"2 anni eh?"** (2 years huh?) Tsuna said. **"2 anni e sei ancora così sconsiderato come prima."** (2 years and you are still as reckless like before) Kuroko replied.

**"Quindi, per quanto tempo si fermerà qui Cielo?" **(So how long will you be staying here Cielo?) Tsuna asked. **"2 settimane credo. I miei compagni di squadra avranno sospetto se rimango lontano per troppo tempo."** (2 weeks I guess. My teammates will get suspicious if I stay away for too long ) Kuroko said. **"Si sta davvero lavorando sodo proprio per non coinvolgerli eh?"** (You're really working hard just not to involve them huh?) Tsuna said and Kuroko just shrugged. **"Si può dire che." **(You can say that) and Kuroko smiled.

**"Hey Ho trovato un caffè aperto di recente a soli 4 isolati di distanza. Hanno parfait e torta. La mia sorpresa dato che sarò solo a stare per un po '."** (Hey I found a newly opened cafe just 4 blocks away . They have parfait and cake . My treat since I'll only be staying for a while) Kuroko said.

* * *

_-With the GoM and Kagami_-

After practice Kagami made his way out of the school grounds until a certain someone spotted him. "Bakagami! Let's have a one-on-one!" A certain tanned blueberry- I mean Aomine said. "Daiki, we are not here for that." Akashi said. "So where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked while eating his snacks. "Where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. "Ah... well you see.."

"WHAT?!" was Kise's and Aomine's reaction when Kagami told them about Kuroko. "When will he back?" Midorima asked ignoring Kise's whining and Aomine's muttering. With a sigh Kagami said "After 2 weeks." And as soon as Akashi heard '2 weeks' he demanded **"Where. Did. He. Go." **And by that time , Kagami started sweating bullets. "Ugh ... he didn't mention anything ..."

"We'll come back to meet Tetsuya after 2 weeks here to check then. Any objections? None? Also, tardiness will not be tolerated." Akashi said leaving no room for an argument.

* * *

Time Skip

_: After 2 weeks :_

**"Ah, fratello mi dispiace. Devo tornare in Giappone già."** (Ah, sorry brother. I have to go back to Japan already.) Kuroko said to Tsuna. **"Lasciando così presto?" **(Leaving so soon?) Tsuna replied. **"Non posso davvero fare nulla" **(I can't really do anything about it) Kuroko said while checking his luggage. **"Così, potrete seguire con il piano poi." **(So, you'll follow with the plan then.) It wasn't a question but a statement.

**"Sì. Non posso rischiare di più. Non appena "Kuroko Tetsuya" scompare dalla loro vita, essi non saranno coinvolti." **(Yes. I can't risk them anymore. As soon as "Kuroko Tetsuya" disappears from their life, they won't be involved.)

* * *

_-Kagami's POV-_

"2 weeks has passed already. That idiot has used up his quota." Kagami said out loud and proceeded to class. As soon as he sat down on his desk and was about to tune out the teacher he heard the teacher say something about a new student. "Today we will be having a transfer student from Italy." The teacher said and motioned for the new student to enter. A guy with navy blue hair and midnight blue eyes and roughly 7 inches taller than Kuroko entered the room. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, my name is Sawada Cielo." He said. "You may sit beside Kagami Taiga. Please raise your hand." And with that Kagami raised his hand lazily. And as Cielo sat on his seat Kagami thought "Strange, he reminds me of Kuroko... he doesn't have a low presence though" And classes went on. Throughout the classes Cielo answered all questions asked by the teachers correctly even though he just transfered.

Skip

It was time for their break. Cielo was about to step out of the classroom but was asked by a redhead, "Hmm.. I wonder if the new student will join the basketball club?" Kagami thought. He didn't realize that he wondered it out loud though. "Ah, I'm sorry.. uh..."

"It's fine..." Kagami catching on, said, "Kagami Taiga" Cielo nodded and said, "A pleasure to meet you Kagami Taiga-san. My name is Sawada Cielo." Kagami, being the Bakagami he is, asked, "So, do you play basketball?" Cielo looked quite surprised at this and said, "Yes, I used to play it before." But before Kagami could reply, a teacher came in the classroom. "Kagami Taiga, I would like you to give Sawada-san a tour of the school." Kagami seemed reluctant at first but accepted. "I'm sorry to bother you Kagami-san." Cielo said as soon as the teacher was out of earshot.

Skip

"So, this is where we practic-" But before he could finish that, a paperfan appeared.

"BAKAGAMI! Why were you late?!"

"OI! I WAS GIVING A TO-"

"AND YOU HAD TO MISS PRACTICE BECAUSE OF IT?!"

Kiyoshi taking notice of Cielo, came up to him. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you a new student?" With that goofy grin present on his face. "Yes, I am. My name is Sawada Cielo. Nice to meet you.." Cielo started. "Kiyoshi Teppei" Kiyoshi said. "Kiyoshi-san, are they always like this?" To which Kiyoshi just replied, "Yup!" Cielo then walked to the sources of the chaos and said, "Excuse me... but Kagami-san is not at fault. Sensei assigned him to give me a tour." And Kagami was saved from further punishment with Riko turning to Cielo, "Oh! I'm so sorry. You had to see that!"

Cielo merely nodded and said, "It's fine." Cielo turned to Kagami and nodded, "Thank you for the tour Kagami-san. I'm sorry for the disturbance, Kiyoshi-san." And with that he left. Once he was gone, someone asked, "Who was that?" To which Kiyoshi cheerfully replied, "Oh, that was Sawada Cielo. He said he was a new student."

* * *

_-With Cielo-_

Wearing his newly bought polo shirt and khaki pants, he snapped his phone shut and exclaimed "How troublesome.. don't they have anything else to do?" He dialed a number, _"Eradicate" _He made a turn to a convenience shop and out of habit, he found himself buying a popsicle. Cielo chuckled, "Old habits die hard.." He was about to leave when someone bumped him. "Ah, my apologies. I didn't see you there." He said to the person he bumped to. "AH! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there -ssu!"

* * *

**And there we have it! I'm halfway on the second chapter but my finals are coming up so... I'll be updating anytime this month. Once again, I'm so sorry!**


End file.
